With the rapid popularity of automobile industry, especially the wide use of domestic automobiles, requirements for in-vehicle displays have come higher and higher. In particular, in-vehicle displays have gradually developed from traditional pointer-type of displays into LCD displays having a digital image display function. Complicated mechanical and electrical structures of the automobiles per se and the corresponding use environments all pose higher technical requirements for liquid crystal display modules. Therefore, how to achieve an optimal design for the backlight module plays a crucial role in the wide application of display techniques in technical fields such as transportation by vehicle, by sea and by air.
In the backlight module of an existing in-vehicle display, the light guide plate is usually fixed by rubber blocks. However, rubber blocks are relatively less operable in terms of assembly. In view of this, existing fixing structures for light guide plates generally achieve fixation by means of tapes. However, since tapes have difficulties in assembling and reworking, in an existing technical solution using tapes to fix a light guide plate, a high accuracy and high reliability of fixation can be hardly ensured, and the labor cost for the fixation process is often higher.